


Scott Takes An Arrow in the Knee

by therudestflower



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I used to be an adventurer like you, crackish, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therudestflower/pseuds/therudestflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't contain his amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott Takes An Arrow in the Knee

**Stiles:** hey buddy how was the full moon? sorry I couldn’t help out.

 **Scott:** It was freaking AWFUL.  Hunters swarmed us. Derek’s unconscious and I got shot in the knee.

 **Stiles:** bullet or arrow?

 **Scott:** Arrow what does it matter?

 **Stiles:** you’re telling me you took an arrow in the knee.

 **Scott:** That’s what I’ve been trying tell you. Deaton had to use pliers to get it out.

 **Stiles:** well yeah that’s what happens when you take an arrow in the knee

 **Scott:** This isn’t a joke! What if can’t play lacrosse as well?

 **Stiles:** you used to be a lacrosse player like me, then you took an arrow in the knee.

 **Scott:** What the hell is wrong with you?? I'm worried here! Deaton said it might leave permanent damage.

 **Stiles:** in that case i don’t think you can ever be an adventurer.

 **Scott:** SHUT UP

 **Stiles:** taking an arrow in the knee changed you.

 **Scott:** No my friend being a huge dick changed me!

 **Stiles:** you used to have a huge dick like me, then you took an arrow to the knee.

 **Scott:** Is this some RPG joke I don’t get? You need to stop. They aren’t funny.

 **Stiles:** you used to laugh at them, then you took an arrow in the knee. 


End file.
